Razzle Dazzle
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Oc x Randy Ortan. A girl is taken away by Randy and shown how to ‘Dazzle’ a crowd. Please feel free to drop me a line and I’ll write you some good fan fiction. Reviews love


Title: Razzle Dazzle

Title: Razzle Dazzle

Rating: Mature (Sex and rape)

Genre: Misc (Wrestling)

Summary: Oc x Randy Ortan. A girl is taken away by Randy and shown how to 'Dazzle' a crowd.

He kept her by her side, a large arm wrapped around his waist, his fingers playing patterns across her hips. She only stiffened, her chocolate brown eyes looking into his gray blue ones. She was in love with him, yes, but when he was like this… she had to wonder what in the world she had gotten into. He took another drink of his beer, offering it to her and she shook her head. "Randy lets go home." She said softly, looking at the dancers, the girls with barely any clothes on. "You wanted to be a star, right?" He said, the slur in his voice only evident when he spoke the 's' sounds. "But I want to sing, and dance. Not do this." She said, looking at the girls who were wasting their days dancing in a drunk perverts lap. "Listen to me, Wolf. You are going to work here to help me pay for my gamblin' debts." He growled, pulling her back stage.

A short, squat man with a cigar screwed in his mouth stood next to a closed door, sounds of passion coming from inside and Wolf could only shudder. "Hello there, dear girl. Is this the one you got from the slums?" The man asked, looking Wolf over with a smile. "Yeah, this little fire ball is my new girl. She's number one for me." Randy said as he looked into Wolf's eyes, love filled with lust clouding the light blue. "Once the two inside are done, I'll let you show them what you can do." There was a scream and then silence. Wolf bit her lip and went a little closer to Randy, feeling a little safer when she felt his other arm wrap around her, his scent filling her nostrils and she was at peace, even for that moment.

Two people came out. A woman with ginger hair, mussed into small knots that she threw into a bun, clothes rumpled and the skirt she was wearing was a ridding up. A man followed, zipping up his pants, a smile smattered across his face like so much shitty booze. Randy nodded to the man with a smile, watching the two tangle up in a sloppy kiss before leaving out the back. "Let me clean this stuff up, and then we'll see you at your best." He said, going into the room. Wolf looked up at Randy, her eyes watering from fright. "Randy, do you really want to do this?" She asked, her heart knowing the answer. "Of course baby. I want you to be a star." He said, pulling her into a sweet kiss.

Randy pulled away as the man came out with dirty sheets. "The rooms clean." He said, throwing the stained sheets into a trashcan and opening the door for them. Randy led Wolf in, smiling softly at her.

The room smelled of sex, beer, and incense, and the mixture made Wolf scrunch up her nose. Randy took her to the bed, laying her on the soft clean sheets. "I don't want to do this, Randy." Wolf said softly, looking up at him with a whimper. Randy grinned, grabbing her top and ripping it. "I don't give a damn what you don't want to do. You're mine." He snarled, spreading her legs. "Randy, please stop!" She hit him roughly. He grinned at her, giving her a rough smack on the face that sent Wolf's mind spinning. She needed out. She needed to get out of this place and into someone she could trust.

She struggled, begging him to stop. He got her pants off in one easy swoop. "Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch." He snarled, pushing her legs apart. He sat between her, pushing a finger inside her roughly and she screamed. "Aw, you still a virgin?" He asked, his smile only widening. Shutting her eyes tight, she tried not to scream. When he pushed a second finger inside her, she could feel herself tear and she screamed loudly, resulting in another smack across the face. He pulled his bloody fingers out of her, wiping them on the sheets. He had his member out, slicked in his spit. He didn't care as she struggled and he pushed into her. She screamed at him, hitting and pushing at him, trying to get him out.

He pinned her down, snarling at her and he leaned into her, pushing fully in. "Now listen to me, Wolf. You want this job. You need it. And I'm going to give it to you." He thrust into her, finally hearing her screams die down to nothing. Soon she just let him take her, her eyes cloudy and seemingly lifeless. She was not her own person; she was nothing but a toy. He came inside her with a groan, smiling down at her. "Good girl." He said softly, kissing her lips and pulling away, cleaning himself. She did the same, wiping between her legs to get rid of the blood and semen and she put her clothes back on, using Randy's coat as a top.

Fin.

A.N.

Please feel free to drop me a line and I'll write you some good fan fiction.

Reviews love


End file.
